What to say?
by vampiricfaerie
Summary: Why did I come here? To confront him? But he could kill me just for being in his presence so why? And what can I say to him now that I’m here' Kagome wonders about things as she approaches the ever cold Taiyoukai of the west one evening.


**Disclaimer: NO I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR ELSE WE WOULD HAVE A MILLION DIFFERENT****SEASONS WITH DIFFERENT PLOTS, PAIRINGS,AND OUR ALL TIME ****FAVORIT****E**** THING DIFFERENT WAYS TO KILL/HARM/BASH KIKYO.**

What to say?

A/N: ok, this is my second Kag X Sesshy one-shot. I hope you enjoy.

'Blah blah blah' thoughts

"Well I hope you know this one." what they are saying out load.

She stepped into the clearing, knowing beforehand that he would be there. He had been following their small group for some time now but she didn't notice until a week ago yet Inuyasha still hasn't noticed. He didn't look at her when she came to the clearing and she knew he wouldn't look at her, even if he knew she was there starring at him he would not turn nor speak.

'Why did I even come, when I know that he could kill me in the blink of an eye? Also he hate humans, so why come and risk being killed?' she thought as she stepped closer to him.

5 days prior

Kagome had just got out of the hot springs and got dressed in her pajamas. She pulled out a tooth brush to brush her teeth when she sensed a demon behind her.

"Ooh what do we have here? It couldn't be a tasty human girl, could it?"

Kagome turned to face the demon. He was a snake demon and she slowly reached for her bow when the demon hissed, "Ill bite your arm off if you don't drop that bow."

Kagome dropped her bow and her quiver and raised her arms so that he could see she didn't have it.

"Good…good girl."

Kagome then turned around a jumped over the small part of the hot spring and ran as fast as she could. She ran until the snake had finally caught up and wrapped around her legs forcing her to hit the ground hard.

"Now now little one, I won't hurt you. I only want to…"

He would never finish the sentence because the next thing kagome knew Sesshomaru ha killed the snake demon and pulled the remains off of her as he helped her up.

"Why are you not safe with your friends?"

"I…I was bathing."

"You are not hurt." he more said, than asked.

"No, but I think I may have sprained my ankle and…"

But Sesshomaru wasn't patient and decided to pick her up and fly towards her camp.

Kagome leaned against him for warmth and as a shield against the wind.

"Why did you save me?"

"Your friends would have missed you and ..." but he stopped when kagome looked and saw Inuyasha and Kikyou in an embrace.

"He would not miss me nor would he care… no one really cares or loves me besides my family." she said between tears.

"That is not true miko, there are others who care for your well being and who love you."

He then landed and put her down, "your camp is just through those trees." He said pointing in front of them and then he began to walk away.

"Thank you Sesshomaru for saving me."

"You need protecting; your life is valuable yet very fragile."

back to the present, well sort of

After walking all week with the others kagome thought about what he had said that night and slowly began to realize that he must have some sort of feelings for her. Then as she thought more about it she realized that she also had some feelings for him.

'I came here because I'm not afraid and I know he won't hurt me.'

She walked closer to him and found what she had wanted to say, "Sesshomaru… I am thankful for you saving me and I also wanted you to know … well it's just… I Love you Sesshomaru."

He turned around and for the first time he actually showed some emotion, he was shocked and it was written all over his face but he quickly hid it.

"What?"

Kagome blushed and said under her breath, "I Love you."

Sesshomaru smiled this time and walked up to her placing a hand on her cheek, "I know, and I will protect you forever and care for you. I Love you, my kagome."

He then wrapped his arms around her and leaned his head towards hers and they kissed. It was the first kiss of the many more that would come.


End file.
